College Experimenting
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Max, Bobby, and PJ experience new things in college that just may come back to bite them in the butt. Rated for mature content.


**Okay, I know I have a lot of unfinished stories, and honestly, I don't know when I plan on updating them. So…sorry. Anyway, I have had this in my head for almost a year, so I need to get this out.**

State College was a serious college with learning going on, of course. However, after a huge event or a football game win, students would spend the entire following week partying. Some in the classrooms, in the halls, in the courtyard- everywhere. Max was a bit surprised, yet pleased by this. He's never seen this college so…rowdy. But, during the first week of the last month of the semester, guys in mascot masks hijacked classes with boomboxes blaring, girls in bikinis wearing motorcycle helmets danced on the fountain, and some people even streaked across campus (and were subsequently arrested).

Max did try to get some studying done, which was good, because he got a couple of notices that he missed an exam. Luckily, his dad never found out. He knew how strict Goofy can be when it comes to partying.

"Yo, Max!"

Max turned around to see the RA for his dorm, Chip. "Hey, Dude. What's up?"

"I was supposed to run the slip 'n' slide tonight, but my Calc professor wants to meet with me, and I can't find anyone responsible enough to run it for me." He explained.

"Sure, dude. I'll run it for you." Max said, smiling and containing his excitement.

"Awesome! You're a winner." Chip clapped him on the shoulder and rushed off.

XXX

The hallway was littered with students wearing only swimsuits. A giant yellow slip 'n' slide was set up at the end of the hallway. Someone added soap suds to the water to make it even more fun. Bobby stood at the end wearing goggles and a fifties style swimsuit. He stretched his neck, then his fingers. He backed up a few paces and ran to the slide and slid down. Everyone cheered.

Two tall, blonde, slim girls came up to Max wearing bikinis. "Oh, hey! Tickets?"

"Oh. You need tickets?" One of the girls asked, slightly crestfallen.

"Yeah. Sorry." Max said sympathetically. "Hey, tell you what. You two seem like nice girls. I'll let you slide just this once."

"Aw! You're such a sweetheart. Thank you!" The other woman said. They both hugged Max and kissed him on the cheek. They turned to the slide, but Max stopped them.

"Whoa, hold it, ladies. I can't just let you go for free. If I did that and anyone else hears about it, the entire system could collapse." Max said. The girls looked unsure. "I'm gonna have to take your bikini tops."

The girls looked at each other, then shrugged. "Okay." They took off their bikini tops and handed them to Max.

"…Cool." Max stuffed the tops into his bag.

"Maxie!"

Max groaned slightly in dread. "Oh, god…" He turned and smiled. "Dad! Hey, what are you doing here?"

Goofy hugged Max tight. "I just wanted to make sure you're getting' studyin' done during these last few weeks before finals."

"Don't worry- everything you need to know about Shakespeare is in here." Max tapped his head and smiled. "Besides, study shows that taking a break from studying helps improve your learning!"

"Gawrsh. I didn't think about that." Goofy stroked his chin.

"YEAAHHH!"

Everyone turned to see PJ at the end of the hall wearing a swimsuit and goggles. Max pumped his fists and cheered for his friend as he sprinted down the hallway and slid down the slide. The splash made such an impact that an explosion of bubbles burst through the hallway. Everyone cheered. Max grinned and turned to his dad.

"Well, anyway, thank you for stopping by, but as you can see, I'm a little busy." Max took off his shirt, tossed it aside, and slid down the slide himself.

Bobby nearly tackled Max as he stepped off the slide. "Dude! I got us invited to the Pi Alpha Beta party tonight!"

"Dude! How'd you manage that?" Max asked in astonishment.

"I have my ways…" Bobby's eyes shifted from left to right.

XXX

Max, PJ, and Bobby headed over to the PAB house. When they got there, some of the frat brothers were arguing about the equipment being broken or something. Max knew a little drumming, Bobby, a little guitar, so they volunteered their services. They sang "You Gotta Fight for Your Right to Party" by the Beastie Boys.

During the song, the partygoers drank and laughed and danced. Someone got so drunk, he ended up making out with a moosehead sculpture and danced with it, still kissing it! Someone's pet Brison Friche dog was picked up and carried through the crowd. PJ laughed and danced with Bobby and Max onstage.

"FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT!" Bobby yelled as the song finished. Everyone cheered. Bobby and Max stage-dived into the crowd.

"YEAAAH!" PJ stage-dived as well, but, nobody wanted to catch him due to his weight, so, he landed on the Brison Friche.

"Dude. What's with PJ? He's been acting weird all week!" Bobby asked Max.

"It's a combination of his dad, his breakup, and finals." Max shrugged.

"Ah." Bobby nodded. He took a swig, then groaned. "God, this is nasty! Who the hell drinks this stuff?!"

"College people." Max reasoned. He downed his whole cup and burped, then laughed. Bobby laughed with him. "But, seriously, this is how college dudes experiment! By getting drunk and…" He took a bite of a brownie and his eyes widened. "Oh my God, these are pot brownies!" They laughed hysterically. "CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS TIME IS NEAR!" They sang together and laughed.

"Oh, dude, this is so much better than studying all that Gaelic crap." Bobby commented, calming down.

Max giggled. "You said gay."

Bobby gasped. "That's it!"

"What?"

"Buttsex!" Bobby exclaimed. Max looked at him like he was crazy. "That's how college dudes also experiment!"

"Ohhh." Max nodded. "So, you want to…?" Bobby nodded eagerly. Max shrugged and tossed his cup behind him. "What the hell?"

The two friends giggled and stumbled the whole way to their dorm.

XX

"Oh…that was good." Bobby sighed as he laid down on the floor with a blanket almost covering him. "Whoo!"

"Yeah." Max sighed. "But I think I like guy-girl sex better."

"Yeah…"

"You know what we should do?" Max asked, turning to Bobby. "We should totally get an apartment together. You and me and PJ…"

"Where?" Bobby asked. "Hmm. Where is PJ, anyway?"

They heard a commotion outside and stumbled to their window. They gasped. "Holy…what is PJ doing?!"

"Is he seriously running around naked with a flag stuck in his butt crack?" Bobby asked in shock. PJ was, indeed running around the courtyard completely naked with a State College flag sticking out of his butt yelling "Whoo! Party!" and laughing. "Dude must be taking his personal drama pretty hard."

"No kidding. We should probably go get him." Max said, leaning against the window.

Bobby groaned. "I'm too wasted and drunk." He limped to the floor and fell asleep on the blanket.

Max sighed and stumbled to his bed. Without thinking, he picked up his phone and dialed a number. He couldn't help thinking about Roxanne. They broke up at the end of their senior year because long-distant relationships never work. The voicemail box beeped and Max smiled. "Heeey there, sexy lady." He laughed. "I know it's late….and you're probably taken. But there's something I r-reeeaaaally wanna say to you. I love how you subtley move your hips when you walk. It's the sexiest thing I ever saw. Why don't you bring over some wine coolers and just get crazy. Just get crazy! We'll roll around in the hay. I was just rolling around in the hay with Bobby- don't worry, I'm straight. Bobby was just my experimental game, and I thought of you. H-how you love to garden and when you grow a flower, but then winter comes and it dies or something. But if you tend that flower, it'll grow back in the spring. That describes our relationship. And I don't care what assbutt you're dating. You are my girlfriend. We…are endgame. You know that, and I know that. Max…out." He closed his cell phone and passed out on his bed.

**Hahahaha….follow-up chapter coming soon!**


End file.
